Hollow Heartbeat
by ArceustheOriginalOne
Summary: Death was common place around him. He saw it come and go everyday, through the hospital doors without a second thought. And he knew one day, so would he. But Dipper's prospects of death change when he meets a grim reaper by the name of Bill Cipher who stops in for a visit. Suddenly, death doesn't seem so bad.


**AN: Hello there! I'm ArceustheOriginalOne and I decided to upload some of my stories onto fanfiction! I'm used to AO3 so the formatting for FF is a little confusing but I'm going to try my best, haha! Please let me know what you think and don't be afraid to drop a line or visit my tumblr! ( Same name for convenience, how about that? )**

 **Story: Hollow Heartbeat  
Fandom: Gravity Falls  
Pairings: Bill Cipher/ Dipper Pines  
**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Dipper's eyes flashed open.

He was staring at the white ceiling, the smooth plaster adorned with glow in the dark stars, and breathing heavily. Whether it was a nightmare or not, the young brunette wasn't sure. All he knew was that something had forced him awake and he didn't particularly want to go back to bed. Sitting up, the thin sheets of the hospital pooling around his lap, he observed his surroundings, not finding anything out of the ordinary. His room, which he shared with another boy his age, was still and everything in it was still in it's rightful place. Andrew Thornton was asleep, fidgeting and rustling about as if stuck in an unpleasant dream, the drawings his twin sister Mabel had drew for him were still taped to the wall, the television was still on it's stand, and the curtains were still closed to block the night out.

Dipper frowned.

Then why did he feel so uneasy?

Biting his lip, he looked around again, wondering what time it was. He pushed the sheets aside and worked himself to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs lightly. No one rushed through the door to scold him for being up. Hopping down, tubes and lines wobbling together, he shivered as his bare feet hit the tiled floor. Despite it being autumn, the large building was always cool to him. Wrapping a hand around the metal of his IV stand, he padded across the room to the door and cracked it open. He listened for a few minuets; when it seemed quiet he opened the thick wood wider and slipped out, dragging the cumbersome machine with him.

The hallway of the children ward was surprisingly empty and an uneasy feeling coiled in his was always one or two nurses patrolling the hallways. But not right now. The entire area was still, as if time had stopped. On second thought, Andrew should have woken up, considering how light of a sleeper he was, normally bolting awake every time Dipper got up to use the restroom. Looking over his shoulder, the boy shifted from foot to foot, the uneasy feeling in his gut intensifying.

" Can't turn back now, " He told himself in a whisper, starting down the hallway.

His curiosity always got him into trouble, whether it was asking too many questions, sticking his nose where it didn't belong, or staying out late when he should be home, safe in bed; why he was stuck in a hospital for an unknown amount of time.

It was also his curiosity that separated him and Mabel, his mom and dad.

He forced those thoughts away with quick, violent shakes of his head. Picking at his bandage subconsciously, he stood there, wondering if he should just go back to bed before a nurse did come out and take him back to his room. But the feeling inside him was still there, a sticky, repugnant grasp upon his being. Sighing, he pressed on, wheels rolling easily on the smooth floor, his bare feet making little slapping sounds.

All of the doors to the other kid's rooms were closed, which Dipper found strange as well. The doors were always left halfway open so their wards could check in on them and not waste time with the doorknobs which sometimes stuck. He tried a few as he went, finding them either locked or blocked from the other side. His gut twisted painfully and his mind started to run with the information he had acquired. Why would the doors be locked? Who were the trying to keep in?

Or out?

Quivering, Dipper took a shaking step forward, feeling naked and exposed, the shadows of the hallways closing in on him, pressing, grabbing at his ankles. Gasping, he pulled away and hunched his shoulders. Whispers, words and jumbles, spun around him and he squeezed his eyes shut and held his hands over his ears, breathing erratically and harsh. " One...t-two...thr-three, " He counted, struggling not to panic and dissolve into a sobbing mess. " F-four..five...six...s-s-seven, " The vines squeezing his heart slowly unwound themselves and the tiny dots dancing in front of his eyelids fizzled out. He continued counting until he was no longer stuttering and his knees were no longer knocking into one another. " One hundred, " He opened his large, brown eyes; the shadows had retreated and the walls were back in place. Letting out a relieved, shuttering breath, the clasped the metal rod of his stand and continued on, allowing the panic attack to fade into the background.

He was use to them now and after the sessions he had on Tuesdays and Thursdays, he had different methods of getting red of them.

Usually.

He turned down an adjoining hallway and found that all the doors here were closed as well. A quick try of their knobs and, sure enough, they were locked as well. Continuing down the row of locked doors that held children in various stages of death or health, he turned the corner and stopped. Just a little more than halfway, soft light spilling from it, was an open door.

Something in the back of his mind told him to turn back and go to bed, that he shouldn't be here, that he didn't need to see what was beyond that opening. But a louder, more frontal part of his mind screamed for answers and understanding. Worrying his lip, he stepped lightly, creeping toward the beckoning room, the small voice fading into white noise.

He came to rest just beyond the open door, foot in the air, frozen. This was it. This was his last chance to turn tail and run away. To not cause anymore trouble for anyone. To finally rein in that curiosity, the one that made a cat jealous.

Instead, he fed it, reaching out to push the door open wider and peaking inside.

His blood froze.

The room was smaller than his own and only housed one bed. It was then that he realized where his feet had carried him. He had wandered to the hallway at the back of the ward, the one every child on the floor feared. It was what the older children dubbed as the Styx Ward, for it was the last room any child on this floor would ever see, confined to the suffocating square that was to house them. Left there alone. Left to themselves.

Left to die.

Except, they weren't alone.

Hovering over them, whoever they were, was an exceptionally tall figure, draped in black and gold. They were slender, nearly to an extreme, and their hood was lowered to show a face that was both masculine and feminine at one, one eye a socket of black blazing blue, the other a penetrating stare of changing sapphire and yellow, switching between them in random intervals. Long, bond bangs fell into it's face, the sides a shorter black with strange shimmering symbols designed in. The darkness that was wrapped around them swayed and shivered against the body, fanning out behind and curling in on itself. A hand was running itself just over the sleeping child, long fingers held loosely, it's skin stained black to disappear inside a sleeve; the rest of it's body appeared to be tan.

Dipper stood in a terrified trance, watching as the creature drew something- something- from the bed, wispy and ringing like a bell. It spun a finger playfully around it and chuckled, it's voice high and echoing. The thing he drew from the child floated about, slowly drifting around his arms and neck before coming to rest in his- was it male? Dipper wasn't so sure- palm, the little chimes playing like a small children's laugh. Another hand reached out to grab the ringer and he lifted it high above him. Dipper felt his stomach flip as he opened a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth. As the corner twisted in glee, he dropped it in, the glow of it showing through his skin slightly, from his cheeks to his throat. As he sighed, letting out a long breath, four long appendages ruffled beneath his cloak and raised behind him, two entire sets of arms rising above and beyond his lithe figure.

Dipper gasped.

And it spun to pin him with it's gaze.

He blinked and it was immediately in front of him, tall and menacing. He tried to take a step back but the door knob dug painfully into his back- hadn't he been in the hallway?- and he whimpered behind his hands, the corners of his eyes stinging with tears.

" Well, well, well, " He smiled down at the small child, licking his lips, " What do we have here? "

Dipper couldn't answer, his throat refusing to work and his lungs burning for air. The panic at the back of his mind exploded across his skull and his breathing quickened, shoulders shaking and hiccuping loudly.

" Hmmm, " He hummed, reaching out with a long finger and prodding his chest. Numbers burst from him and Dipper yelped, banging his head against the door as he jumped. Wincing, small stars fizzling across his vision, he watched as the symbols and numbers spun around him in a spiral, finally resting around his chest about a foot away. " Elis Raymond Pines, ten years old. Now let's see...well! Would you look at that, kid! You still got a few years left! " He flung his back and laughed, two arms wrapped around himself while the other sets rested on his sides and hips. " So would you mind telling me, " He continued, grinning down at him, " How it is you CAN SEE ME!? "

His entire being shone red, a deep ruby of hate, cracking across his skin as flames leaped and danced upon his flesh; Dipper screamed and slid to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest, sobbing. It's just a dream, it's just a dream, he told himself, the heat around him pulling away.

A chuckle above him and suddenly a hand had wound itself in his brown, fluffy locks, rubbing his scalp soothingly. " Now, now, Elis, " the being coddled, " No need for tears~ " He found a hand lifting his chin while his hair was still being petted and he locked eyes with the monster, a sly quirk of a smile on his slender face, the flame in his vacant socket receding. " Just tell me how you can see me. " His voice was laced with sugar and dripped with sin, every syllable sticking to Dipper's bones.

He shook his head and took a quick shuttering breath, the grip on his chin tightening. He swallowed and a whimper broke through his lips. " I-I-I do-I don't- "

" Spit it out, kid, " He huffed in irritation, his feet hitting the hospital floor without a sound.

" I don't- I don't, " Dipper tried again, blurting out with a cry, " I don't know! "

Rolling his eye as the boy broke down into hysterical tears, the creature lifted the child up to it's chest and cradled him. " Jeez, Pines, " He scolded, rubbing his back, " You're suck a crybaby. This isn't part of my job, you know? "

The tears eventually subsided and he was left with a mildly panicked, wide brown eyed child in his arms. This really wasn't part of the job description.

Rubbing his eyes, the boy looked up at him through his shaggy bangs, " J-job? "

" Yeah, you know, career? A little thing that ties you meat sacks down for decades of happiness? " He laughed and poked him on the nose, " Lucky for you, you won't live that long! "

At the startled look he received he laughed louder. " Damn, kid, you crack me up! "

" Who, " Dipper started, voice cracking at the dryness of his throat. He swallowed and tried again, " Who are you? "

" Hmmm, " He tapped his own chin in thought as the arms holding the boy deposited him gently on the floor, " I suppose I'm what you humans call... now, what was that ridiculous name again? Oh yeah! " All six hands snapped their fingers. " The Grim Reaper! "

Dipper paled considerably and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt, eyes wide and terrified, " Gr-grim Re-reaper? "

" Yup, " He nodded sagely, " Although, your concept of one entity, a skeleton at that, being the ferry man of death, now that, that, is laughable. " To prove his point, he laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the walls and causing the window panes to rattle in their hold. Dipper winced but refrained from placing his hands over his ears in case he insulted the being. Wiping an imaginary tear from his one good eye, he looked back down at the boy. " So, " He said again, drawling it out, " You gonna tell me how you can see me? "

" Why wouldn't I be able to? " He asked quietly, avoiding his stare.

" Oh, no reason really, " He said, inspecting his nails for imaginary dust, " Just that, only ones close to death can see us and yet, your clock says you got a bit of life left in you. "

Dipper wasn't sure how he felt about that little tad of information. He knew he wasn't going to live a full life but the fact that it seemed so short... he shook his head. " I honestly don't know. " He told him, biting his lip, hoping he wouldn't get mad again.

" Isn't that interesting. " He said, voice deadpanned and uninterested. He looked down at the child and said, " Alright, Elis- "

" Dipper, " He said quickly, furrowing his brow.

" What? " The blond asked, startled at being interrupted.

" I hate my name, " He mumbled, flushing deeply, " I like the name Dipper better...my sister, Mabel, gave me that nickname, "

" Yeesh, picky much. " He teased, " Are all ten year old this annoying? "

" Are all Grim Reapers? " He shot back with a huff.

" Ouch, " He chortled, " That hurt, kid. That really did. "

Dipper sniffed and crossed his arms over his small chest, avoiding the strange mismatched gaze of the deity. His line of sight fell on the bed that now held a prone figure. He shifted to look passed him, the cold fear in his heart returning. " Are they- " He began, making the reaper turn to see what he was looking at.

" Dead? " He interrupted, making Dipper wince. His eye swept over the body of the once living child. " Yep, " He nodded in mock acceptance, " Dead as a door nail, "

" And you...what did.. " He stopped his bumbling words, afraid his curiosity was once again running far in front of him.

" I ate her soul, " He said plainly, almost as if he were a stupid child being lectured by an adult. " It's what we live off of, "

" You k-killed her? "

Again he laughed. " Jesus, kid, you have the wrong idea don't you? I didn't kill anyone. She was already dead. I just, " For once, he struggled to find the words to describe his work. " Alright, " He said finally after a few minuets of pause. " I don't normally do this, but you seem relatively intelligent, so don't disappoint me, okay? "

Dipper hesitantly nodded.

" When you humans are close to death, your little time clocks that you carry in your hearts starts ringing to let us know your time's almost up. Kinda like an alarm I suppose. After that, it's only a matter of time until we come for your soul. Sometimes the more stubborn ones fight back when we come to 'collect' but overall it's an easy gig. You follow? "

Again, he nodded slowly, processing the information he was given.

" Human souls are the food for the reapers, " Said reaper nodded, " That's an old proverb, Pinetree, sure of it, "

" Did you just call me 'Pinetree'? " Dipper asked, tilting his head.

He waved him off. " You don't like Elis and 'Dipper' sounds dumb. Pay attention! " He ignored Dipper's patronizing look. " We feed of your souls so that we can continue to collect the rest. Without us, ha! Your world would be over run with spirits that slowly turn into malevolent entities and then where would you meat sacks be? " He looked down, leaning so their faces were nearly nose to nose. " Understand? "

He nodded, even though he was still somewhat confused.

" Good! " He crooned, patting him on the head, " Now, let's get you back to bed and by the time you wake up this will all have been one nasty little nightmare! "

" Wait! " Dipper panicked, backing away from him, clenching his fists to his chest. " Are you- are you going to be coming for me too? "

" Eventually! " He howled, slapping his knee with delight, " But not for a few more years! "

That's great, he thought sarcastically, watching as he placed a finger to his forehead, right over his birthmark. His eyes fluttered up to meet his own, a smirk dancing on his face. " Sweet dreams, Pinetree! Catch you later! "

Darkness pulled at him and he found himself falling, deeply and fast. The room spun and his body rushed to meet the floor, high pitched laughter ringing in his ears. As his consciousness faded, he heard a whisper full of dark promises.

 _You'll see me soon, Pinetree._

 _Oh._

 _And the name's Bill Cipher!_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Sasha Pierce was found in her bed the next morning.

And so was Dipper.

A small service was held for the girl and the during the whole ceremony he felt like everyone's eyes were on him, blaming him. Only he knew what happened to her after all. No one else mentioned the strange reaper that had visited the hospital last night or even a mention of a break in. It was as if the whole thing had been a dream except it was as if he was the one who was awake and everyone else was asleep. After the candlelit sermon Dipper had retreated to his room and lie in bed, staring at the stars above him, gnawing on his lip.

He was a practical child, full of wonder and curiosity at anything that peaked his interest. His thoughts no longer wandered to the heavens above to a galaxy filled with worlds he would never see or visit; instead, he was stuck in a world of mismatched eyes and high pitched laughter.

Bill Cipher had been right.

He did see him again.

It was a few months after Sasha when his eyes opened and the same feeling washed over him. The emptiness and fear. Sitting up, he was slightly stunned to see Bill on the other side of his shared room, hovering over the boy that he viewed as his only friend, Andrew. The blond haired man offered him a half glance before going back to work. " Sup, Pinetree? " He asked.

Dipper crawled out of bed and padded over to the taller being, looking up into his face, eyes wide and disbelieving. He had not told anyone about Bill, not even Andrew, and he had started to disappear to the back of his mind as an after thought through the weeks of tests and treatment he had been given; the reaper simply hadn't been important at the time. Now, standing next to him, feeling the chill of death enter the room, he balked.

He knew Bill was doing his job, but that required him to take the soul of the only person that Dipper could talk to in the entire ward. Besides Mabel, he was, sadly, his only friend. " D- do you, " He licked his lips, voice shaking, " Do you have to? "

" Is that a real question? " He rolled his blue eye and continued, drawing the last breath of the young boy from his mouth. " Jeez, you're a strange kid, "

Holding the soul in his hands, he chanced a look down at the only human in existence to be awakened by a grim reaper's presence, his face scrunched up in dismay and forlorn. Humans and their unnecessary emotions, he thought with a scoff. Never the less, he kneeled down and held the glowing orb out to the kid. " Wanna say goodbye? "

Dipper nodded and ran his hand across his nose. " H-how? "

" Hold your hands out, " He instructed. When the kid offered him his cupped hands, shaking slightly, he poured the soul into his palms, supervising him with feigned interest.

Andrew's soul chimed as it settled in Dipper's palms and he stared in to the misty veil that was once his friend. " It's, " He tried, pushing past the lump in his throat, " It's warm, " He held it in his hands for a few minuets, taking note of Bill's impatience. He brought the orb up and whispered his last words, " By-bye, Andrew, " He sniffled.

The soul whined lowly.

" He says bye, " Bill remarked, holding out his hand; Dipper handed it back.

" Really? "

Not really, he thought, once a soul was disconnected from it's host it couldn't interact with anything of the real world. But looking down at the expectant face of the brunette he felt his gut coil. " Yep, " He lied through his teeth.

He watched as the child pulled a chair to rest beside the bed of the passed boy, taking his hand in his. His actions puzzled him and he plopped himself down on the bed, mattress barely dipping at the added weight. " You know he's gone right? " He asked, slipping the soul into his mouth, enjoying the cool taste that spread across his tongue and down his throat to rest in his stomach, slightly appeasing the heated coil that had wound itself up.

" I know, " Dipper replied quietly, tightening his hold on the limp hand in his. " I just don't want him to feel alone, "

The blond chuckled, reaching with a long arm to ruffle his fluffy brown locks. A quietness settled around them and Bill rested his sight on the boy. He was a peculiar child and that was putting it lightly. In his thousands of years of existence, he had never known a human to wake up when he entered a dwelling. It was the natural magic of a reaper, bestowing sleep onto any occupant he wished. However, Pinetree was the exact opposite. When everyone else fell into a deep, forced sleep, the kid awoke. It was a strange occurrence and he made a mental note to ask Mother when he next visited if she heard anything like it before. He was interesting, almost an enigma, and he was a puzzle to figure out. One with a time limit.

A light push against his skull left him with a sigh.

" Sorry, kid, " He said, standing. " Long day today, gotta head out. "

" Can I stay here? " He asked. He wasn't sure what Bill had done to get him into his bed last time but he wanted to remain by Andrew's side. He looked up into his irritated face. " Please? " He added quickly.

" You're a demanding one, aren't ya Pinetree? " He huffed, casting a thought to his mental clock. " You're lucky I'm in a hurry. Fine, stay with your dead little friend. Not like he's going anywhere. "

He didn't take offense to the words but instead nodded his thanks, squeezing the cold hand of his friend.

" See you later, kid! " He laughed, snapping six fingers and disappearing in a whirl of yellow tinted darkness.

" Bye, Bill, " He managed, lulled to a gentle slumber by the reaper.

He knew he'd see him again.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Their nurse found them the next morning, Dipper's hand still loosely placed in Andrews. A whirlwind of questions and demands were lobbed at him and he did his best to answer honestly, though lies slipped off his tongue instead.

No, he wasn't sure what happened.

Yes, he knew Andrew was dead.

Yes, he died in front of him.

No, he wasn't particularly worried why do you ask?

After that, it was more counseling and therapy classes. After all, he had lost not just his roommate but also his closest friend. The pain of losing Andrew was dulled slightly by Mabel who visited the day after Andrew's funeral which he had not been allowed to attend. Her bright, cheery nature warmed his heart and he found himself smiling again as they painted and hung more pictures on his walls, their father in the background, a phone attached to his ear. They built a fortress of pillows, the nurses allowing it because of the circumstances, and told scary stories and ate the cookies she had smuggled in, in between giggles.

When she left, the sweater she had made for him didn't fill the emptiness in his heart.

He hadn't even told her about Bill.

And he told Mabel everything.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

He saw Bill Cipher regularly after that.

It wasn't a coincidence, the sick and dying were attracted to hospitals after all. His visits were always accompanied by the sour aftertaste of death and dream like walking. Through the months he watched many kids came and go, most leaving in the pit of Bill's stomach. The reaper would then converse with him anywhere between a few minuets and a couple hours, discussing odd topics that would not normally be brought up in conversation.

Dipper admitted to himself that it was odd, their companionship. Life an death were worlds apart, always kept separated and never to interact with one another. Yet, he had somehow struck up a- he wouldn't call it a friendship per say- confidence with the odd reaper and sometimes, if the day was particularly dull, found himself desiring his company.

Other situations left him wondering if it was his time that would draw the man closer.

It was nice to know that when his time would come, he could go into the arms of an almost friend, but it also left a dread in him. For if he saw Bill, there was always and underlying of fear that he was coming to take him away and not someone else. But it wasn't enough to diminish the delight he felt when the tall blond would slip into his room on shadows and talk with him about this and that, what his life was like and what being a reaper was like.

Bill was loud, obnoxious, and his temper was on a short wick, sometimes flaring up at the tiniest thing. He was snide, uncaring, and cold, not understanding humans and their petty rituals and ceremonies. Cruelness was an adjective he could use for Bill Cipher and still just be grazing the tip of the iceberg.

But he was starting to see another side to the being of death.

He laughed at the strangest things, somehow finding the concept of nurse care hilarious, especially in the irony that half of them smoked at least a pack of cigarettes a day. His voice was high pitched and echoed in itself but it wasn't unpleasant to listen to as he rambled on about how his co-workers who were so incompetent and how he hated babysitting the new soul eaters. His touch was warm, despite being a harbinger of death, and his spindly, talented fingers, somehow always wound up twisted in his dark curls. Even his odd, extra sets of arms were interesting, rising from his back in long, black stained limbs.

His entire being was something he wanted to understand.

As he got older, leaving the innocence of childhood behind and flying passed that awkwardness of the pre-teen years, he settled into being a young adult on the brink of becoming something more but never would. Visits to the ER became more frequent and his lungs sometimes shut down without warning. He found himself bed bound more than once and even venturing to the garden on nicer days was sometimes too much him. But he trooped on, stubbornly clinging to a life that once held so much for him.

Fifteen years old and he had so much going for him.

So why was here, chained to a bed, a room, that held nothing for him?

Sometimes, especially now, Dipper allowed the anger to squeeze his heart. He blamed anyone and anything for his condition, yelled and snipped at anyone who dare talk to him, and, more than anything, cried and hated himself for something he couldn't control. When he found those dark, sinister thoughts creeping along his spine and whispering honey words in his ear, he would retreat into himself, becoming an angry, cursed shell of a child long lost.

Those days, thankfully, were rare.

Most days, he was quiet, reading and learning, eyes bright with intelligence and a lust for more. He smiled and laughed with his sister who never stopped visiting and never stopped sneaking in unhealthy snacks his nurses denied him. He was normally a perfect live in patient, following orders and rarely breaking rules. To the vast majority of people he was a normal, all be it sick, teenager who went through what most teens his age went through and then some.

No one knew his secret.

And he planned on keeping it that way.

Dipper wasn't normally the kind of person to allow the emotions of envy or jealousy to sink their teeth into him. After all, he had always been the sick one with Mabel running off and playing with other children and leaving him behind. But it never bothered him. While she found comfort in the form of companionship he found his in books and theories. He had never had a friend to call his own and now that he somewhat did, even if he was a mythical being of death, he didn't feel comfortable sharing . It was a feeling that left him extremely uncomfortable at first, with guilt gnawing at his stomach; it left in time though, leaving a pleasant warmth instead. He never had something to call his own, except his illness, and now that he did, a secret of unimaginable depths, he wanted to wrap himself in it and keep it away from prying eyes.

He had Bill.

No matter how strange or unnatural he was.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Summerween was a summer holiday Mabel had brought back with her from her summer visits to Gravity Falls.

So he wasn't surprised that Mabel had come over that day and somehow roped the entire ward into participating with candy giving and festivities. His sister worked her magic and the floor celebrated with a small party that the smaller children had thoroughly enjoyed. Cakes and candy, scary stories with a campfire made from gathered wood and flashlights, Dipper enjoyed it no matter how childish it was. His last actual trick or treating had been when he was much younger and going from door to door, even if it was in a hospital, had left him laughing and in much higher spirits than normal.

After the collected festivities were over, he and Mabel spent the rest of the evening together, her telling stories about their great Uncles who lived in Gravity Falls, Oregon and him listening with a small smile on his face. Paper chains and jack-o-lanterns, the twins laughed the few remaining hours away, eventually getting scolded for running through the halls playing flashlight tag.

The long day left him exhausted and he waved to Mabel outside his window, the stale summer air wafting across his face. When their father's car pulled away from the hospital he closed the window and locked it, smile slowly slipping from his lips. Sighing, he turned and slid from his seat, padding over to his bed. He stretched his arms out and flopped back, closing his eyes and relaxing, the glow in the dark stars blotted out by darkness.

His eyes fluttered open to see a vivid flashing one of gold and blue looking down at him.

" Hey, Bill, " he deadpanned.

A wide grin stretched across Bill's tan face and he bared his sharp teeth at him. " Hey'a, Pinetree! " He sat down next to him and Dipper noticed the shimmer in his hand. The grim reaper caught his sight and he chuckled, slipping the soul in and down his throat. Licking his lips he smacked them together and let out an exaggerated moan of pleasure.

The brunette laughed and nudged him in his side, " You're gross, "

" You love me, " Bill teased, casting a glance around the room, taking in the chains of bats and skulls, Halloween confetti, lit jack-o-lanterns and small bags of treats scattered on the bedside table. " So, " He continued, running sparkly pumpkin charms through his hand on onto the floor, " What's going on here? It's not Halloween, "

" As observant as ever, " Dipper said, grunting as he sat up. He smiled as Bill's extra arms prodded him playfully and he batted them away as he chuckled softly. " It's Summerween, "

" Is this another pointless human festival you flesh bags are fond of? "

" Kind of? " He shrugged, joining Bill in tossing confetti onto the floor, watching it settle to the ground in a large pile of sparkling shapes. " More of a Gravity Falls thing, I guess? "

" Jeez, if you humans aren't celebrating something dumb you're not happy, " The blond scoffed, unwrapping a piece of candy and popping it in his mouth, rolling it between his tongue and cheeks.

" If you think it's so dumb then don't eat my candy, " He told him, grabbing the bowl from him, sorting through the unwanted bits and pieces to settle on a miniature chocolate bar. " Don't you celebrate any holidays? "

" We celebrate death everyday, Pinetree! " Bill cackled, snatching the dish back and lobbing sweets into the air, leaning his head back to catch them as they fell; Dipper laughed as one bounced off his face and onto the floor. Grumbling, insulted, the six armed man sat up and rummaged through the left over candy, discarding any he didn't feel appealed to him.

Dipper took his comment and ran with it. True, Bill seemed clueless to all holidays, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Independence Day, even minor ones such as Martin Luther King Jr. Day, Groundhogs Day, the list went on and on, any and all days worth of celebration were lost to the reaper. He knew the death bringer was human once, he remembered that through the hazy fog of a long ago conversation, but exactly how old he wasn't sure.

" You're weird, " He said aloud, a small smile tugging at his lips; Bill replied by dropping a handful of sweets on him.

" You're one to talk, " The blond snorted, shrugging and dumping the entire bowl on top of him.

Dipper screwed his eyes shut as he was assaulted with confetti colored wrappers, dropping around him like sugar tinted rain. When he was no longer being pelted he opened one eye and turned toward the wickedly grinning demon. " How so? " He asked him, sitting up and ruffling his hair to shake out the candy tangled in the messy locks.

" Well for one, " Bill said, holding up one finger. " Normal people can't see grim reapers unless their close to death. You, " He reached over and poked his nose, " Can see me despite the fact that you weren't so. "

" Maybe you're just not as powerful as you'd like to think so, " He bit back with a smirk of his own, normally tired eyes dancing with mirth.

" Excuse me! " He roared, puffing up with hurt pride, " I am Bill Cipher! The most powerful and all knowing reaper of all time! You dare to suggest that I, I! Am not godly? "

" Jeez, " The brunette chuckled, eyeing the red tinted golden locks and flaring eye socket. He was used to Bill's swinging temper by now, having put up with his fair share of hissy fits. Not that he'd ever call them that to his face. " I'm just teasing, " He laughed softly and reached up to run his hand through the silky strands that fell in his face. " Just teasing, " He mumbled, his eyelids fluttering.

Bill's posture slumped, anger washing away to be replaced with something akin to worry and tenderness. He grabbed the kids hand and pulled it away from his face, returning the favor of messaging his scalp. He took in a few breaths to steady the flow of furry through him, settling it to a calm motionless wave. He looked down at the boy, taking in his bag riddled eyes, drooping lids, and pale face. " Had a long day, eh, Pinetree? "

" Hmm, " He hummed, allowing his eyelids to shut, tingles running down his spine at the phantom touch upon his head. " Kinda, "

" Because of all, " He gestured with all his appendages, " this? "

" Summerween? " He asked gently, not bothering to open his eyes. " Yeah. Mabel came over and turned the whole floor into one giant party. We did trick or treating, flashlight tag, carved some pumpkins, and told scary stories. "

" No wonder you're exhausted, kid, " He snorted, looking around once more to take in the jack-o-lanterns that sputtered in the window and chains of night monsters the two had made. " Scary stories, huh? You humans still do that? Guess there's some things that never change. "

" Are you good at telling scary stories, Bill? " He asked.

" Good? " He scoffed in faux exasperation, " You're talking to the king of horror! The Sovereign of the grotesque! The Deity of terror! "

" Prove it, " He challenged, rolling onto his side, looking at him through his bangs, a flicker of light in his eyes.

" I don't need to prove anything to you flesh bags, " Bill snorted, raising his nose in the air. He allowed the disappointment to seep into the room despite the kid's best efforts before he laughed. " But for you? Yeah, why not? " He shrugged his shoulders and stretched his arms, pulling his entire body up and floating just above the mattress. Crossing his legs in Indian fashion, he leaned forward as Dipper rolled onto his back to get comfortable.

" How much do you know about Rosaline Manor? "

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Bill looked down at the boy he had become rather fond of.

Laying prone in a hospital bed, not in his usual room. A clear mask was attached to his mouth and his chest rattles as he breathed in and out. Machines were hooked up to him, wires of all different sizes and uses keeping him rooted to life. His eyelids fluttered but they didn't open, lost in a world of dreams and nightmares.

He reached out and brushed a limp piece of hair from his face, observing his long lashes that rested on hollow cheeks. The annoying ups and down of the human's heart echoed in his ears and he gritted his teeth in mild irritation. He withdrew his hand and clenched it at his side, nails digging into his palm.

" What have you gotten yourself into, Pinetree? " He asked with a sigh.

His night veiled arms moved behind him and he pulled out a golden pocket watch, clicking it open.

Not yet.

He still had some time left.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Dipper laughed as Bill animatedly narrated a story that had happened to him while he was out. Something about how his friend, someone named Tad Strange, had finally lost his cool in front of the other reapers during an important seminar. Despite that he found the new information incredibly interesting, he also found it hard to concentrate on the loud pitch of the other male's voice. It was like he was miles away and shouting to him through heavy fog.

But he smiled anyway.

Even if his head hurt.

And his chest ached.

And it was hard to breath.

He'd put up with it a little longer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Tree branches scratched at the glass of the windows and Dipper shivered, drawing the thick blankets around him. Despite the warm autumn weather he was freezing. He swallowed thickly and wished for the hundredth time that the mask wasn't on his face again and the tubes weren't down his nose; they irritated him.

The book he held in his lap felt like it weighed a million pounds, cracked open to show pictures and letters from friends and family. He ran his clammy fingers over a picture of Mabel and him, taken a few weeks ago. Her perfect, wide grin was completely misplaced next to his forced one, dry lips stretched over a pain filled face. She had insisted on it, after convincing him to allow her to push him around in the wheelchair to see the outside world.

He had said no to the racing thing though.

Smiling now, real and lost, he sobbed past the mask and the tubes, curling over the scrapbook Mabel worked so hard to put together for him, hiccuping and lurching forward to cradle it. He whimpered and moaned through his tears, finally caving into the lost feeling he had hidden for so many years.

He's never walk down the aisle as a high school graduate.

He'd never get to see Mabel's duck tape dress she was working so hard on for Prom.

He'd never visit his Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan, two people who reached out to him despite being hundreds of miles away.

He'd never do anything he had wanted to as a child.

He'd never be an astronomer, an archaeologist, a writer, an English teacher.

He'd never know if the supernatural really existed or if Mabel, Stan, and Ford were just pulling his leg.

He'd never get the chance to live.

He bawled, ignoring the snot dripping down his face and how his eyes stung. He allowed himself to feel what he had been denying himself for years. He had always hidden it behind small smiles and smart words, trying to hide what he really was to those he cared about.

A scared, dying child.

Beside him, a hand came and took his, and Bill allowed the heart wrenching sounds of his human's cried to wash over him. He squeezed the watch in his hands, the metal warming up from his touch.

Almost.

Almost.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

When Dipper opened his eyes he found himself in a world of gray.

Everything from the room's curtains and bedding to the once blue walls were all blotched in different shades of monochrome, making his view a private, silent movie.

He blinked, finding it weird but not displeasing. He hummed and stretched his arms, looking up to see that, unlike the room, he was awash in color. Frowning, he brought his hand closer to his face, the peach color standing out against the gray scale. He assumed the rest of him was normal as well and quick look over proved him right, the orange and blue of his sweater glaring back.

What he found stranger was how easy it was to breath.

It was nice not having to struggle for one fresh breath of air or how his lungs refused to take it in. Sitting up, he looked down at his hands, wondering what the uneasy feeling gripping his heart was.

" Hey, Kid, "

Dipper startled as the reaper appeared in front of him, dressed as dapper as usual, from his pressed shirt to immaculate shoes. " Jesus, Bill! " He scolded lightly, placing his palm over his heart, " Give a guy a heart attack! "

The reaper didn't smile.

The brunette found his smile slipping quickly before he even plastered it on, staring into the serious set of eyes that stared back at him, the one hollow and the other it's usual mismatching parade of blue and gold. " B-Bill? "

Cold dread settled over him and he froze in place, eyes widening, his fingers twitching.

He didn't have a heart beat.

He opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak before he forced the world to roll out, dry and scrapping against his tongue. " I'm-I'm d-dead, aren't I? " He looked up at the blond, watching the runes pass through the darker part of his hair.

He nodded.

The world crashed around him and his couldn't find his bearings. He blinked, looked around, did anything to prevent himself from looking upon the other man.

" I'm sorry, Pinetree, " Bill said softly, unmoving from his spot at the foot of his bed.

The boy laughed without humor, tears streaking down his face. " Me too, "

He moved easily, shoes echoing over the tiles and he came to rest next to him, eye glazed over in an almost pitying look. He held out his hand and was not disappointed when the human gave him his quivering one. " All I do is cry, " He whispered harshly.

" That's natural, " Bill said, intertwining their fingers. " Crying is how humans show their sadness. "

Dipper shook his head, " Ho-how do grim re-reapers show sadness? "

" We don't, " He said simply, shrugging with one shoulder.

" Figures, " He said bitterly.

He smirked at that, small and tinted with something Dipper couldn't place and he couldn't bare the sign anymore and he averted his gaze, eyes locking onto the softly falling snow just behind the glass. Huge, fat flakes tumbled through the air and settled out of view. It was quiet, hr noticed. No usual noise from the passing cars or loud screams of the children that were woken from terrors they would never escape from. He shut his eyes and took in a shaky breath. " I don't want to, " He choked out.

" I know, Pinetree, "

" I didn't get to say goodbye, "

" I know, "

" I didn't- I didn't, " He bit his lip, hard, and forced himself not to cry any more. He had had time for regrets and now, it seemed, was not that time. His lip quivered and he cursed his cowardice. " Does it, " He tried, voice cracking, " Does it hurt? "

Damn it, he felt like he was five again, asking the doctor if the tests were going to be painful and she had just shook her head and chuckled at his childishness.

But Bill didn't do that.

" Not for you, Sapling, " He said it softly, something Dipper wasn't use to and the tone made him look up into his face, taking in his pinched expression and taunt frown.

He managed a chuckle. " W-what? Does it normally hurt? "

" Yes, "

The bluntness stung; Dipper turned away. " But not-not for me? "

" Never for you, Sapling, "

" O-okay, " He said, giving his hand a fumbling, terrified squeeze.

Bill kneeled in front of him, cupping his face. Those dizzying eyes blared at him and he felt light-headed as his face came closer. " Bill what are- "

Their lips connected.

Lights burst behind his eyes and chill swept his entire body, he gasped into Bill's mouth but the reaper ignored it and pressed harder. Dipper felt the world shift and he stuck his hands out, gripping the slender, firm shoulders of the other male. Images, silent movies that he knew so well flashed by in quick slides and he shut his eyes to stop the flow of shuttering black and white. Above him, Bill pressed harder, pressing him into the pillows.

He and Mabel, playing in the sandbox at the park close to their home.

Him falling sick once again right before the school field trip.

Discovering his love of the supernatural.

Finding out his mother was cheating when he walked home from school early because he didn't feel well.

Watching their family fall apart and their parents scream and Mabel crying.

Being torn away from his twin, her face scrunched up in screams and pleads.

Blacking out while walking down the stairs at school because he found it so hard to breath and waking up in an ambulance.

Going to the doctors a lot.

Being admitted to the children's ward of Piedmont Children's Helping Hands Hospital.

Being secluded and alone.

Befriending Andrew and talking about how maybe they could be race car drivers one day.

Loosing Andrew.

Meeting Bill.

Mabel's visits and how she tried so hard not to cry in front of him.

How his mother never visits.

How his father finds it hard to talk to him or look him in the eyes.

Seeing Bill walk through the hospital as if he owned it, eating children's souls left and right.

Knowing he was dying but not wanting to admit it.

Getting so angry and upset that he broke down.

Looking forward to Bill's visits.

His touch.

Mabel's last goodbye.

His first and last kiss.

Everything was slowly fading around him, blacks and whites melting together, even Bill was slowly starting to dissappear. His heart lurched and he blinked the tears away, opening large brown eyes to stare into the demon's. He felt his heart break as realization dawned on him, cracking deep into his essence.

" I love you, Bill, " He sobbed, watching everything run together.

" I love you too, my precious star child, " Bill answered back, his voice far away and echoing.

The last he felt was a pair of warm lips upon his forehead.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Bill held the irreplaceable soul in his hands, cupped carefully in his palms. It flickered and flared, showing him the strong, defiant spirit he had come to adore. He looked upon the human, now gone from this plane and traced his jaw, his face set in peaceful slumber, an eternal rest he would never rise from again.

He turned his attention to his soul and brought it to his lips, feeling the wavers against them.

" Grim reapers don't show sadness, Pinetree, " He said quietly. He took a deep breath and took the boys soul, sweet and filled with everything his human was, sweet and feisty, wonder filled and lost. He tilted his head back and allowed it to settle in his stomach.

He closed his eyes and stood there in the mindscape, the domain of the passing, cursing the tightness of his chest and the complete and utter foreign emotions to claim his long dormant heart.

" We mourn, "


End file.
